Love Hate
by k8aus10
Summary: E se alguém, já cansado das constantes brigas de Sawyer e Kate, resolvesse trancálos em uma parte da escotilha? Skate. Começa totalmente diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** E se alguém, já cansado das constantes brigas de Sawyer e Kate, resolvesse trancá-los em uma parte da escotilha? Skate. Começa totalmente diferente.

**Nota:** Os personagens não pertencem a mim! Se pertencessem eu já teria ficado com o gostosão do Sawyer. Não pretendo obter nenhum lucro com essa história, apenas estava com imaginação fértil e resolvi escrever...

**Love Hate - **_Parte 1_

**Sawyer:** "Nós já fizemos o possível."

**Kate:** "Não, não fizemos!"

**Sawyer:** "Estamos a mais de uma hora tentando, este homem já está morto. Se você não percebeu, querida, eu não usava jaleco antes de cair nessa maldita ilha, e muito mesmo você!"

**Kate:** "Okay, se você não quer mais continuar, pode ir, não preciso de você. Não sei por que ainda espero que você tenha um pingo de humanidade..."

**Sawyer:** "Pare de agir como um bebê! Você sabe que ele já está morto, só está fazendo para me irritar."

**Kate:** "Claro, Sawyer, o mundo gira em sua volta! Você não muda mesmo não é? NÓS atiramos nesse cara, somos responsáveis por seu estado agora, e você age como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como se o motivo pra eu estar tentando salvá-lo fosse por estar com raiva de você?"

**Sawyer:** "NÓS? Você foi quem puxou a arma atirou nele, querida."

**Kate:** "E por que isso, Sawyer? Porque ele ia te matar!"

**Sawyer:** "Agora a culpa é toda minha? Se você não tivesse corrido pra essa droga de floresta, eu não teria que vir atrás de você, e ser quase morto pelo Papai Noel aqui."

Kate estava se sentindo extremamente irritada e culpada, ela acabara de matar mais um homem, algo que ela jurou pra si própria que não mais faria. Mas ela não pode evitar, afinal, se ela não o matasse ele mataria o Sawyer, então ela não pensou duas vezes e atirou. Mas porque ela fez isso? Ele não significava mais nada pra ela, havia a magoado de todas as formas, e acabou com todas as possibilidades deles ficarem juntos ao dormir com a Ana Lucia. Mas mesmo assim ela não queria perdê-lo... E ele nem ao mesmo a agradeceu, pelo contrário, a fez se sentir completamente culpada, mais do que ela já estava se sentindo.

Kate simplesmente deu as costas e andando falou com ele.

**Kate:** "Pelo menos faça o favor de se livrar do corpo."

**Sawyer:** "Está bem, Freckles, não estou afim de das explicações para o quarteto fantástico mesmo..."

Sawyer olhou arrependido, feliz por ela não ter olhado para trás, pois ela perceberia o quanto ele estava triste, e a culpa que estava estampada nos olhos dele, ao ter feito ela se sentir desta maneira. Sawyer ficou ainda durante um tempo tentando aliviar sua dor, pensando consigo mesmo: "Você não fez nada demais Sawyer, ela que começou te ofendendo, você apenas devolveu. E se você for pensar bem, ela que sempre começou a briga, não você..." Mas quanto mais ele pensava, mesmo sabendo que ela realmente havia começado esta, ele se sentia pior, principalmente sabendo qual o real motivo pra ela ter estado tão hostil com ele nesses últimos dias...

Depois desse dia o relacionamento deles havia ficado mais difícil, as brigas eram mais freqüentes, até mesmo por motivos bobos, como brigar por um pedaço de fruta, ou pelo turno na escotilha (coisa que nenhum dos dois gostava de fazer, mas só para irritar um ao outro, eles queriam sempre os horários iguais, e então ficavam horas discutindo até a pessoa do turno anterior desistir de esperar e chamar outra pessoa). Todos já haviam percebido a tensão entre eles, mas não falavam nada, apenas os observavam discutindo, se segurando para não rirem.

Sun passando quando presenciou mais um encontro dos dois, ficou apenas observando de longe, ao ver o Sawyer ir para um lado, e a Kate pro oposto, ambos extremamente irritados, ela foi falar com Kate.

**Sun**: "O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?"

**Kate:** "E quando não estamos brigando?"

**Sun:** "Acho que já está mais do que na hora de vocês fazerem as pazes e admitirem que se amam... Sabe, eu e o Jin, teve uma época que ficamos assim também..."

**Kate:** "Eu simplesmente o odeio!"

**Sun:** "Hmmm sei... ódio amor..."

Antes que Kate pudesse protestar, Sun estava se retirando, Jin havia a chamado.

**Sun:** "Tenho que ir agora, Kate, pense no que eu te falei."

Sawyer estava na escotilha, procurando algum livro pra ler quando o Hurley entrou.

**Hurley:** "Err... hmm.. a Kate não está na praia, cara, tem um tempão que ninguém mais vê sinal dela..."

**Sawyer:** "E por que você está me contando isso, Jabba?"

**Hurley:** "Sei lá.. eu só achei que você quisesse saber..."

**Sawyer:** "E por que isso? Eu não sinto nada por ela!"

**Hurley**: "Ooookay. Se você diz..."

Hurley saiu e deixou o Sawyer meio pensativo.

**Sawyer:** "Droga!"

Pegou o livro e colocou no lugar, e depois saiu, andando pela mata. Já estava quase tudo escuro ele ainda não havia a encontrado, mas ele não desistiu, continuou andando e a chamando. Nenhuma resposta, até que já estava quase tudo completamente escuro, e então ele tirou uma lanterna de dentro do bolso, e continuou andando, tentando ligá-la com dificuldade, pois não estava conseguindo enxergar o botão, então se esbarrou em algo.

**Sawyer:** "Mas que inferno!"

Ele finalmente conseguiu ligar a lanterna e viu no que ele havia se esbarrado, era Kate.

**Kate:** "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

**Sawyer**: "A mesma pergunta pra você, Freckles."

Sawyer sentiu que ela quase que não agüentava ficar em pé.

**Sawyer:** "O que aconteceu?"

Ele falou pondo suas duas mãos no braço dela, tentando impedir que ela caísse.

**Kate:** "Me solte, Sawyer!"

**Sawyer:** "Um obrigado seria melhor."

**Kate:** "Me deixe em paz!"

Ela se livrou das mãos dele.

**Sawyer:** "Você andou bebendo? Quanto você bebeu?"

**Kate:** "Não se preocupe, eu não peguei nenhuma de suas bebidas, foi a da escotilha, se é isso que você quer saber!"

**Sawyer:** "Ainda bem, querida, porque você sabe que teria que dar algo em troca."

**Kate:** "Você é nojento, Sawyer!"

**Sawyer:** "Obrigado. Mas você ainda não me contou o que está fazendo aqui."

**Kate:** "Você poderia fazer o favor de me deixar sozinha?"

**Sawyer:** "Não quero ser o que vai trazer más noticias, Freckles, mas estar nesta floresta há esta hora não é uma coisa muito esperta... A não ser que você queira virar jantar do Lostzilla, ou acabar sendo capturada e morta pelos outros..."

**Kate:** "E desde quando você se importa?"

**Sawyer**: "Não me importo. Que saber, vou voltar, fique aqui e acabe com sua vida..."

**Kate:** "Só estaria terminando o que você começou."

**Sawyer:** "Você me deu razões para agir daquela forma, querida. Não fui eu que te larguei e corri pro Jackass."

**Kate:** "Ah claro, o fato de eu ter me aproximado mais do Jack, que por sinal foi sua causa, lhe dá o direito de você dormir com uma vadia... Isso é burrice Sawyer, sabe, isso, o que você faz para si próprio... Você é digno de pena..."

Uma das coisas que o Sawyer odiava, era que sentissem pena dele. Ele ficou um tempo olhando pra ela magoado, se recompôs e então foi sua fez de ofendê-la.

**Sawyer:** "E porque você se importa? Nós nem estávamos juntos! Não temos nada! E eu não estou muito certo de que você não tenha feito nada com o bom Doc. Eu não sou idiota, querida, eu sei que ele é a melhor chance pra você sair da cadeia... ele é rico, facilmente pagaria os melhores advogados para te livrar..."

Kate se sentiu muito magoada, primeiro por ele ter dito que eles não tinham nada, então quer dizer que tudo pelo o que eles passaram não significou nada para ele? E depois ainda ter dito que ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria. Está certo que ela já havia morado com um cara durante seis meses sem ao menos gostar dele, o enganando o tempo todo, tudo isso apenas pra fazê-lo assaltar um banco com ela, mas mesmo assim, ainda doía saber que era isso o que o Sawyer pensava dela. Ela ficou em estado de choque, simplesmente o olhou, suas lágrimas escorriam, ele podia sentir dor nos olhos dela. Sawyer logo se sentiu arrependido, nem ele mesmo sabia porque tinha dito aquilo... Não era o que ele realmente sentia nem achava... Ele só queria a magoar da mesma forma que ela o magoou. Querendo contornar a situação se aproximou dela, tentando envolvê-la num abraço.

**Kate:** "Não toque em mim!"

**Sawyer:** "Desculpa... eu não queria fala isso! Desculpe-me, por favor..."

Kate saiu correndo sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Hate** - _Parte 2_

_Uma Semana Depois_

Sawyer estava dormindo na poltrona do avião, em frente a sua tenda, quando ele sentiu algo atingir sua cabeça. Era um sapato. Ele acordou assustado.

**Kate:** "Onde está?"

**Sawyer:** "O que? Tá maluca, Freckles?"

**Kate:** "Um envelope verde com um avião de brinquedo dentro. Estava dentro da minha tenda, nas minhas coisas, e VOCÊ o pegou!"

**Sawyer:** "Não estava num envelope verde, e não estava dentro da sua tenda, e sim jogado na areia. Achado não é roubado, querida."

**Kate:** "Me devolva!"

Sawyer tirou o avião do bolso e mostrou a ela.

**Sawyer:** "Tente pegá-lo."

Kate sem hesitar foi tentar pegar, mas ele levantou o braço, esticando-o para mais longe dela e ela acabou caindo por cima dele. Ambos ficaram um tempo parados, apenas se olhando até que Kate voltou a si e se levantou. Sem falar mais nada ela saiu. Sawyer se levantou da poltrona e foi atrás dela, segurando o braço dela, ele fez com que ela parasse.

**Kate:** "Me solte!"

Kate falou sem olhar ele nos olhos.

**Sawyer:** "Nós precisamos conversar."

**Kate:** "Sobre o que?"

**Sawyer:** "Nós."

**Kate:** "Agora existe um 'nós'? Você não acha que já me machucou o bastante?"

**Sawyer:** "Me desculpe por aquela noite... Eu não queria dizer aquilo."

**Kate:** "Mas disse!"

**Sawyer:** "Se eu pudesse, voltava no tempo e não teria feito nada daquilo."

**Kate:** "Esse é o problema, Sawyer, você não pode!"

**Sawyer:** "Então me diga o que eu posso fazer, Freckles."

**Kate:** "Que tal sumir da minha vida?"

Charlie, que estava passando por perto, ao ouvir a discussão dos dois, se aproxima.

**Chalie:** "O que tá acontecendo?"

**Skate**: "NADA!"

Kate segue para o lado e Sawyer entra na tenda.

**Charlie:** "Ah tudo bem... tudo bem... Já entendi... a mesma briga de sempre..."

Kate está na escotilha, no seu turno, tomando conta do botão, quase dormindo, quando o barulho de uma porta se abrindo a acorda.

**Kate:** "Me deixa em paz, Sawyer!"

**Sawyer: **"O que faz você pensar que vim pra cá por sua causa? Estou aqui pelo botão, é meu turno agora!"

**Kate:** "Saia, eu sei que não é seu turno agora."

Ela diz pegando o papel com os horários de todos e olhando.

**Sawyer:** "Acho que aqui diz 'Sawyer', em baixo do seu, querida!"

Sawyer olha para a Kate com um sorriso de sarcasmo.

Kate da um olhar de "vá pru inferno"

E eles são surpreendidos Locke entrando, carregando um homem desmaiado nas costas.

Eles correm, para saber o que aconteceu. Locke leva o homem para um dos quartos, Kate e Sawyer o seguem e ficam olhando da porta.

**Locke:** "Vocês vão ficar aí só olhando?"

Sayid aparece logo em seguida.

**Sayid**: "O que aconteceu?"

**Locke**: "Eu o achei enquanto estava caçando, ele tentou me atacar, mas eu fui mais rápido, ele está bastante ferido, vá chamar o Jack!"

Sayid sai correndo.

**Locke:** "Kate! Pegue uns panos que estão na terceira gaveta e traga todo o material de curativo que você achar."

**Sawyer**: "Eu faço isso!"

**Kate:** "Ele falou comigo, Sawyer!"

**Locke:** "Vocês vão ficar aí brigando ou vão pegar o que eu pedi?"

Kate e Sawyer vão ao mesmo tempo, Kate vai pegar os panos, e Sawyer volta com algumas gazes e um frasco de álcool.

Jack chega mais Sayid. Locke se afasta um pouco de deixa o Jack cuidando do homem. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi molhar os panos com álcool e passar nos ferimentos, eram vários, Locke havia dado várias facadas nele.

Kate fica observando meio chocada.

**Kate:** "Isso não está ardendo não?"

**Sawyer:** "Não tá vendo que o cara tá desmaiado?"

Ver que o Jack estava começando a ficar nervoso foi a gota d'água pra Locke.

**Locke:** "Já chega! Saiam daqui os dois! E me esperem na sala de vídeo! Eu quero ter uma conversa com vocês."

**Kate**: "Mas e..."

**Locke:** "AGORA!"

Kate e Sawyer saíram meio contra a vontade e foram até a sala de vídeo, que ficava a mais ou menos quatro cômodos dali.

Kate se senta no sofá e Sawyer se senta de junto dela.

**Kate:** "Tem uma cadeira ali."

**Sawyer:** "E...?"

**Kate:** "Será que você poderia fazer o favor de sair desse sofá e ir sentar na cadeira?"

**Sawyer:** "Por quê? Esta com medo de não resistir e me agarrar, Freckles?"

**Kate:** "HaHaHa! ¬¬"

**Sawyer:** "Bem... neste caso, os incomodados que se mudem..."

**Kate:** "Você está sendo muito maduro..."

**Sawyer:** "Não sou eu quem tá reclamando quando ao fato de estarmos sentados no mesmo sofá, querida."

**Kate:** "Sabe de uma? Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar perdendo meu tempo aqui com você!"

**Sawyer:** "São ordens do Prof. Xavier."

**Kate:** "O John é outro vadio que não tem o que fazer!"

A Câmera focaliza o Locke encostada na porta e Sawyer o vê.

**Sawyer:** "Então, Freckles... me diga, o que mais o Locke é?"

**Kate:** "Um velho insano, esquisitão e provavelment-"

Sawyer começa a gargalhar

**Kate:** "Por que você está rindo! Por um acaso tá com fogo?"

**Sawyer:** "Continue..."

**Locke:** "Eu acho que eu já ouvi o suficiente."

Locke se aproxima dos dois no sofá.

**Kate:** "Oi, John... huh... eu tava falando de um ex vizinho meu... que também se chama John... Locke."

**Locke:** "Deixem de gracinha que eu tenho que conversar um assunto muito sério com vocês. O que está acontecendo? Eu tenho reparado, vocês não podem passar um minuto sem brigar? Não é isso que a ilha quer de nós, e vocês estão atrapalhando o curso natural das coisas... O que for preciso para fazer vocês pararem de atrapalhar eu farei, isso inclui tomar algumas atitudes, e acreditem, nenhum dos dois querem saber quais são... Então seja o que for que esteja acontecendo entre vocês, resolvam agora. Estou sendo claro?"

**Sawyer:** "Que diabos você está falando?"

**Locke:** "Foi isso mesmo o que vocês ouviram."

Locke vira as costas e vai saindo pela porta, logo seguido pelos dois.

Locke se vira.

**Locke:** "Pra onde vocês pensam que estão indo?"

**Sawyer**: "Tirar a bunda daqui?"

**Locke**: "Pensei que estivesse sido claro quanto a vocês se entenderem agora."

**Kate:** "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

**Locke:** "Para atitudes infantis, medidas infantis. Vou trancar vocês dois aqui e só abro quando vocês fizerem as pazes!"

**Sawyer:** "Você só pode estar brincando..."

**Kate:** "E se nós não aceitarmos?"

**Locke:** "Se vocês não aceitarem, teremos que conversar sobre aquelas medidas..."

Locke tira uma faca e uma arma de dentro do bolso e olha pra ambos com uma expressão de insano.

Sawyer, que estava ao lado de Kate, dá uns passos, ficando na frente dela, tirando-a da visão do Locke, para protegê-la.

**Locke:** "Vou tomar isso como um sim!"

Locke sai da sala e tranca a porta por fora.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Hate** - _Part 3_

Ambos voltam para o sofá. Ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Kate quebra esse silêncio.

**Kate:** "Então... o que nós vamos fazer?"

**Sawyer:** "Bom... eu tenho uma listinha aqui em mente com muitas opções, Freckles, mas não acho que você queira fazer alguma delas..."

**Kate:** "Cala a boca, Sawyer!"

_Silêncio de novo_

Sawyer começa a olha para a Kate, que ao perceber que está sendo observada, olha para ele. Sawyer vira o rosto para frente. Kate também vira. Apos alguns segundos os dois se olham e viram a cabeça para frente de novo.

Kate começa a olhar fixamente para o teto.

Sawyer fica a observando.

**Sawyer:** "O que você está fazendo, Freckles?"

**Kate:** "Contando azulejos."

**Sawyer:** "Tá maluca? Aqui nem tem azulejo."

**Kate:** "Estou imaginando um banheiro e contando os azulejos de lá."

**Sawyer:** "Ah é? E quantos têm?"

**Kate:** "Sei lá, ainda não acabei de contar."

Sawyer ri e os dois voltam a ficar em silencio de novo. Passam-se alguns segundos e mais uma vez Sawyer fala.

**Sawyer:** "Acho que nós deveríamos conversar, afinal, esse é o objetivo do nosso castigo aqui."

**Kate:** "Okay... então... Só fui eu, ou você também achou o novo corte de cabelo do Charlie meio estranho?

**Sawyer:** "Estou falando conversar sobre nós, não fofocar."

**Kate:** "Então não temos nada para conversar."

**Sawyer:** "Tá certo! Já vi que não vamos chegar a lugar algum..."

Sawyer se levanta.

**Kate:** "Pra onde você está indo?"

**Sawyer:** "Não sei quanto a você, Freckles, mas eu não pretendo passar o resto da minha vida aqui trancado. Vou chamar o Locke e dizer que já fizemos as pazes."

**Kate:** "Mas não fizemos."

**Sawyer:** "Como diabos ele vai saber? Só tente ser legal comigo quando estivermos na frente dele. Podemos até trocar uns amassos pra parecer mais real."

Kate revira os olhos.

Sawyer começa a gritar o Locke e não recebe nenhuma resposta, e nem consegue ouvir algum ruído que mostrasse que havia mais alguém por perto.

**Sawyer:** "Filho da mãe!"

**Kate:** "O que foi?"

**Sawyer**: "Aquele cabeça-de-ovo se mandou daqui..."

**Kate:** "O que?"

Kate se levanta e começa a bater na porta.

**Sawyer:** "O que você está fazendo, Frecks?"

**Kate**(irônica): "Estou batendo no John com um panetone, Sawyer. Estou tentando tirar a gente daqui né?"

**Sawyer**(cantando): "Puta que pariu pisa no freio zé!"

**Kate:** "?"

**Sawyer:** "Momento errado para cantar né? Andei escutando umas músicas brasileiras de forró... Sabe o que eu descobri, Frecks? Tem disco de tudo aqui nessa escotilha..."

**Kate**(voltando e sentando no sofá): "E você sabe a tradução?"

**Sawyer**: "Nah... Já tá difícil de pronunciar..."

**Kate**: "Você é idiota ou o que? Nem sabe o que tá cantando..."

_Do lado de fora, na praia_

A câmera focaliza Claire, Rose, Chalie e Hurley fofocando. Rose e Hurley sentados na areia, lavando algumas roupas, Claire e Charlie em pé e frente a eles, Claire com o Aaron no colo e Charlie brincando com ele. Sun estava a alguns poucos metros de distância, fingindo que estava arrumando algumas ervas, mas na verdade estava era escutando tudo.

**Claire:** "Sério? Muito estranho logo os dois sumirem assim..."

**Hurley:** "Já faz uma hora que não temos nem sinal deles, já olhei em tudo que era lugar... O ultimo lugar que fui foi na escotilha, e o Locke falou que eles não estavam lá."

**Claire**: "Será que eles...? Não..."

**Rose:** "Ahan... aposto uma mala que ainda hoje os dois tão juntinhos... finalmente..."

**Charlie:** "Não tão rápido... acho que daqui a quatro dias.. Aposto meu violão."

**Claire:** "Ninguém acerta. Aposto o Aaron."

**Carinha que estava passando na hora**: "Daqui a oito dias. Mas não tenho nada pra dar."

**Hurley:** "Aposto eu discman, tá sem pilha mesmo... Daqui a quinze dias."

**Sun**: "Epaaa, aposto um relógio que hoje mesmo!"

**Locke**(que acabara de chegar): "Vocês não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar falando da vida dos outros?"

_a camera focaliza o Aaron chorando de fome, as roupas que a Rose o Hurley estavam lavando jogadas na bacia esperando por eles pra continuar, o Jin resmungando algo em coreano, e a bagunça que estava a tenda de todos eles. _

**Charlie:** "Estamos apostando quando Sawyer e Kate vão ficar juntos... Não quer dar um palpite não?"

**Locke:** "Vocês estão loucos?"

**Hurley:** "Temos... Uma mala, um violão, meu discman, o Aaron e... ahh, o relógio da Sun. Quem acertar leva tudo..."

**Locke:** "Tô dentro!"

Locke tira do bolso uma faca e entrega.

**Locke:** "Daqui a..." _olha no relógio_ "...Uma hora meia eles estão juntos"

Todos se separam a voltam a sua rotina.

_Dentro da sala na escotilha_

Sawyer já estava quase cochilando no sofá, e Kate estava sentada ao lado dele, estavam há muito tempo em silencio.

**Kate** (percebendo que o Sawyer estava quase dormindo): "Não faça isso!"

Sawyer se desperta assustado.

**Sawyer:** "Quê?"

**Kate:** "Não durma... Você nos meteu nessa, agora fique acordado evitando que eu fique mais entediada de que já estou."

Sawyer: "Eu nos meti nessa! Quando um não quer dois não brigam, querida."

_Silencio_

**Kate:** "Cadê meu avião?"

**Sawyer:** "De novo isso, Freckles? Não está aqui, quando sairmos daqui eu te devolvo... Que horas devem ser?"

**Kate:** "Sei lá... Mas já deve ter passado muito tempo..."

**Sawyer:** "Será que nos esqueceram aqui?"

**Kate:** "Provavelmente..."

**Sawyer:** "Obrigado, Freckles, resposta tranqüilizadora a sua. Eu estava esperando um 'Claro que não, o John é maluco, mas nem tanto, e mesmo assim alguém deve estar sentindo nossa falta e vai nos achar...' mas essa me deixou mais aliviado..."

Kate sorri.

**Sawyer:** "Chega pra lá"

**Kate:** "Que diabos você quer, Sawyer?"

**Sawyer:** "Você tá quase em cima de mim aqui, Freckles."

**Kate:** "Você que chegue pra lá, tem mais de trinta metros de sofá sobrando aí do seu lado."

**Sawyer:** "Mas eu quero sentar aqui."

**Kate:** "Vê se Cresce."

Ambos continuam nos seus lugares, nenhum dos dois chega nem um pouco pra cá, nem um pra lá.

**Sawyer:** "Você mesma gosta."

**Kate:** "Quê?'

**Sawyer:** "De ficar perto de mim, por isso não quer sair."

Kate se levanta do sofá e mostra o dedo médio para o Sawyer.

_Vinte e cinco minutos depois..._

Sawyer está sentado no sofá, e Kate está dormindo ao seu lado. Ele percebe que estava meio frio na sala, e pela posição em que a Kate estava ela também deveria estar sentindo isso. Ele se levanta devagar para não acordá-la e procura por algum cobertor ou casaco em uma das estantes. Mas ele procurou em todas as partes ali e não achou nada. Voltando para o sofá, ele se senta ao lado dela novamente, passa um braço em volta dela, e Kate ainda dormindo, se aproxima mais dele, e fica completamente apoiada nele, com a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço dele. Sawyer então passa o outro braço a envolvendo agora em um abraço completo, e reclina-se um pouco para se sentirem mais confortáveis.

_Uma hora depois..._

Kate já estava a acordada há muito tempo, mas não quis sair da posição em se encontrava. Ela estava se sentindo tão confortável e segura, não queria mais sair dali. Ela olhou para cima, pro rosto dele, e ficou o observando por um longo período, e quando ela menos esperou ele acordou. Os dois ficaram se olhando, e então Kate tomou a iniciativa e o beijo, Sawyer devolveu o beijo. Esse estava conseguindo ser mais _hot_ do que o primeiro beijos deles.

_Locke abre a porta e surpreende ambos, que pulam do sofá assustados_

_Continua..._


End file.
